Moonlit Shadow
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Before Tetsuya Kuroko is the 'shadow' of Daiki Aomine's light, he is the 'moon' to Shigehiro Ogiwara's sun. What will happen when the childhood friends rekindle their relationship? Shehannigans with the pissed Generation of Miracles, of course! OgiKuro; Overprotective! GoM
1. One

**Moonlit Shadow.**

_**One: An encounter with the Sun.**_

* * *

Daiki Aomine could proudly say that he was the closest friend of one expressionless and quiet Tetsuya Kuroko. Everyone admitted it, even Akashi did. And if Akashi already said something, it was bound to be right.

Being close to Tetsu was an accomplishment, and many members of Generation of Miracles had expressed their distaste in his closeness to Tetsu. Even _Akashi_, and if Akashi already said something, it was bound to be-

"Tetsuuuuuu!" Aomine's pondering got snapped into reality when he saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes, just a few shades darker than Tetsu's baby blue and a few shades lighter than his own navy ones, was hugging the phantom sixth man of Teikou.

Everyone's attention turned from their supposed training to the interaction between two childhood friends. As Tetsu's closest friend in Teikou, of course he'd heard of Tetsu's childhood friend Shigehiro Ogiwara. But Tetsu always spoke vaguely of him, saying that he kept in contact, previously with letters and now with texts. But childhood friends usually only exchanged small talks like 'how are you doing?' or 'I've been chosen as a regular in my team' stuff, no?

"Ogiwara-kun!"

Tetsu's response wasn't one Aomine expected. It was slight, but for people who actually heard Tetsu talk more than just a few words, they'd notice that there was a slight happiness in the otherwise emotionless sounding voice. His face lightened and a small smile made its way to Tetsu's normally blank face as the black-haired boy grinned towards him, disregarding almost everyone in the vicinity.

The Generation of Miracles all halted in their places, eyes gleaming dangerously at the stranger who dared to touch their sixth man.

"It's been 2 years since then, Tetsu!" Aomine felt somehow irritated when _he _called his shadow with the same name he did, but decided to stay silent to see their interaction. "You grew a little taller, didn't you? Still shorter than me, though! Do you still like those vanilla popsicles? Maaaan we have so many things to catch up to!" The kid prattled and prattled.

Aomine would have thought that Tetsu would calmly push this brat aside, claiming that he was too loud or too close or that he couldn't breathe if he kept on hugging him like that. But Tetsu didn't seem irritated or unhappy, quite the contrary, he looked comfortable and strangely content.

"You just grew faster than me, that's all." Tetsu retorted with a _pout_. Nobody had seen him pouting before. Whenever Tetsu decided to retort to something, it was always with him looking like he was about to puke all of his lunch to the ground. Midorima and Murasakibara could attest to that. But they'd never seen their shadow to glow with various emotions as the black-haired stranger prattled about everything and nothing at the same time.

"By the way, Ogiwara-kun, you have a rice on your cheek." Tetsu said as he stared blankly at the boy's _close _face. "Eh? Really? I didn't realize it! Must be from my lunch!" He laughed, irritating all the members of Generation of Miracles. "Why don't you help me with it, Tetsu?" He said as he casually leant down to Tetsu's height.

Surprisingly, their phantom sixth man rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're still as hopeless as ever, Ogiwara-kun." He said as he ate the rice grain on the kid's face, _kissing his cheek_. "Aw c'mon, Tetsu! You're so stiff now! Don't you remember when you used to call me Nii-chan all the time?"

"That was because Ogiwara-kun said that you are older than me by a few months."

"You were cute back then, though. Not that you're not cute now." They bumped their foreheads before smiling to each other. Grinning for the kid, and a _real _smile for Tetsu.

Aomine felt... _jealous._

Even _he, _the closest person to Tetsu had never seen him like that before. The two boys then continued to catch up at their lost time together, leaving their respective teams behind. But if the brat's team looked like they were amused with their friend's reunion, all the Teikou regulars were seething venom.

"Teikou, gather!" Nijimura hollered, making everyone return to their benches. All safe for their phantom.

He seemed too caught up to even realize that they were being called. His baby blue gaze were set on Ogiwara's cheerful sky-blue ones as they laughed at their old memories together. Aomine clicked his tongue.

"Daiki," Aomine turned at the sharp tone of Akashi's call. "Get Tetsuya, we are starting the meeting." If this wasn't in the middle of practice, Aomine was sure that Akashi would have borrowed Midorima's scissors just to jab that kid on the eye.

Aomine sighed, but obeyed anyway as he drew closer to the pair, who didn't seem to notice him at all.

But when he was actually only a few meters away from them, the brat- _Ogiwara_, raised his eyebrows in question. "It seems that a teammate of yours is here, Tetsu." He said, nearly whispering to Tetsu's ear. Tetsu nodded, blank as ever.

"Ah, Aomine-kun," he then looked towards the court that the Teikou members were using for practice to find them deserted. "I'm sorry, I seem to have not noticed. Are they calling a meeting right now?"

"Yeah, Akashi's pissed so you better hurry."

Tetsu nodded, but then he looked towards his childhood friend with a silent 'I-don't-want-to-part-just-yet' stare. Ogiwara laughed. "It's okay, Tetsu! Now that I'm in Tokyo, we can always see each other again, right? How about we go out after practice? I wanna show you this awesome new burgers called Maji!"

Tetsu nodded with a grateful smile on his face. Aomine blanched. The Generation of Miracles often hung out in the convenience store after practice, after all! Did Tetsu actually forget that?

"Oh! Where are my manners!" Ogiwara then slapped himself on the forehead before finally meeting Aomine's eyes for the first time. "The infamous Aomine-kun, right? I've heard lots about you!" There was a devious _smirk _there, but Tetsu didn't seem to realize it. This _prick_-

"Yeah, I'm Aomine," he said as he took the offered hand. "Tetsu's light." For people who didn't understand Tetsu's peculiar sense of wording, introducing himself as someone's light would have sound absolutely ridiculous, but Ogiwara seemed to caught it just fine.

"Of course I know that you're his light, I know everything about Tetsu, after all!" He said with a thousand-watt smile that even made Kise's smile pale in comparison. But then he glanced at Tetsu before adding in a low whisper. "Of course, I also know everything about Tetsu's wonderful _friend_."

Aomine gripped the kid's hand tighter, as if taking the challenge.

"And by the way, I'm Shigehiro Ogiwara," another annoyingly bright smile was sent his way before it transformed into a huge grin. "Tetsu's sun."

Sun?

"Do you still remember about that one, Tetsu? What you said to me after we nearly puked after playing too much?" Ogiwara let go of his hand before lazily draping his hands across Tetsu's shoulders. The sixth man phantom smiled sincerely towards the black-haired kid before his eyes met with Aomine's. "I'll always be the moon to Ogiwara-niichan's sun. That's what I said before, right?"

There was _it _again! That confident smirk that he'd send to Aomine when Tetsu wasn't looking. What a bastard!

"Ooooi Shige! We're going back now!"

A sudden call from the brat's teammates shattered the imminent silence between the three of them. Ogiwara then sighed. "Geez, I have to go back now. But I'll see you later, okay?" There was a kiss on the cheek before Ogiwara waved a goodbye to the sixth man phantom of _Teikou_.

"Tetsu... are you, you know...?" Tetsu then stared at him blankly, an unspoken question of 'what...?' hung in the air between them. "Why are you comfortable with being so chummy with you know, a guy?" Aomine asked. And there was an even more confusing question like _why am I bothered that Tetsu is being chummy with another guy? _inside his head.

Tetsu _giggled_ softly, almost inaudibly.

"Silly Aomine-kun," he said as he walked towards the Teikou's bench, Aomine then walked beside him. "Ogiwara-kun is Ogiwara-kun, after all."

This statement and a small smile on Tetsu's face confused the hell out of Aomine. What did that mean exactly?

* * *

**In the next chapter, the Generation of Miracles found themselves sitting on the farthest corner of Maji Burgers, trying their best not to break anything as they watch their silent phantom being absolutely adorable with a stranger.**

* * *

_I am a fervent shipper of OgiKuro now. Reading 214 and 215 makes me want to squee at how cute he is and stuff! So I must write this. Must. Must. Must!_


	2. Two

**Moonlit Shadow.**

_**Two: The Moon is the Sun's.**_

* * *

Ogiwara remembered the first time Kuroko shifted his name from the usual Shige-niichan to Ogiwara-niichan, and eventually Ogiwara-kun.

It all started when Ogiwara told him that he was moving. Kuroko dropped the ball off his hands, completely expressionless, but then picked it up again and shot it to the hoop and missed as usual. Ogiwara had apologized immediately, sensing the slightest shift in Kuroko's mood. "But, hey," he said as he ruffled Kuroko's soft hair. "It's not like we're not going to see each other again, right?"

Kuroko was silent, as always. But then he nodded. "That's right, Ogiwara-niichan." It felt cold, but Ogiwara couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't promise him anything. After all, he was just a 6th grader and taking a train to Tokyo wasn't exactly a kid's thing.

The changes became apparent by the next day, though. Kuroko only played three rounds with him before excusing himself to go home, but Ogiwara wouldn't have that. He pouted, showing his displeasure all the while passing Kuroko the ball. "Oh no, no, no. You're not going anywhere!" And then they played together to the best they can.

Afternoon shifted into evening, and the popsicle seller was just passing by. Ogiwara then bought Kuroko a popsicle, which the younger boy took happily. It was like he was never going to leave. Just like old times when he was still Shige-niichan.

After they sucked their popsicle dry, they both continued their game. It was his first 50 point game with 51-20 in his favor. The game lasted for _hours _before they finally collapsed on the field, panting miserably, but laughing anyways.

They both then heard each other's stomach growled and laughed again before running towards the nearest sink and spew out all their food for the day. Kuroko looked deathly pale, but when Ogiwara offered to take him home, the boy shook his head.

"Just a little more." He mumbled quietly before collapsing again.

Ogiwara then joined him for a lay down, both looking at the star-littered sky. He'd never seen such clear stars in Tokyo before, and he wouldn't have wanted to see such scenery with someone else other than Kuroko.

But under the star-littered sky, Ogiwara laughed as he tried to find the moon. How come something so big be unnoticeable? He was so focused on the stars that he couldn't find the moon. When he spoke to Kuroko about the boy's most favorite sky-object, Kuroko sat up, hands trying to reach at the untouchable moon.

"I am the moon," he said quietly. "I'm the supporting actor. But... don't you think that if the sun shines bright, then the light moon reflects will be even brighter?" Ogiwara sat up as well, his sky-blue eyes completely fixed on the glowing moon. "Yeah..." he muttered in agreement, smiling. "I..." Kuroko said as he yawned. "I will always be the moon to Ogiwara-niichan's sun..." And then he fell onto Ogiwara's shoulder, snoring almost inaudibly.

The night ended with him carrying Kuroko on a piggyback to the kid's home, being received warmly by Kuroko's worried mother. He was supposed to move three days from now, but that day, he spent the night hugging his sleeping best friend, feeling irrationally sad that he had to part with his moon.

* * *

Ogiwara dribbled the ball on his way home, walking ever so slowly to enjoy the cool air of nights in Kyoto.

He found that he liked Kyoto, but he was also sad that Kuroko wasn't there for him to hug, to sweat with, and to share innocent little gestures such as kissing each other's cheeks after Ogiwara walked him home. Now, in Junior High, his friends often told him that such things weren't normal between boys, but he only shrugged and showed them a picture of him and Kuroko eating popsicles together, and they instantly agreed that it was normal.

The practice ran late, probably because the All-Middle was approaching. Not that he wanted to complain, he enjoyed practice, after all, but late trainings would mean less time to read Kuroko's texts.

Kuroko... didn't like to text. He wrote short words, never used emoticons, and was always direct. Just like the kid himself, huh? Ogiwara chuckled.

When a short 'you got mail!' message came from his phone, Ogiwara was greeted by streams of long messages.

All of them were _normal_. Kuroko elaborated on his days with his fellow basketball members. He talked about how Midorima-kun (the green horoscope guy, he guessed) stuck close to him today because apparently Aquarius had the best luck of the day, about how Murasakibara-kun (the tall guy) took the maiubo Momoi-san (their manager) gave him, about how Aomine-kun (Kuroko's new best friend and _light_) skipped practice and bought him strawberry popsicle, about how Kise-kun (the new recruit Kuroko supposed to mentor) made it to the first string, and about Akashi-kun (Kuroko's captain and supposed teacher. Of what? Ogiwara didn't know) who tripled the training menu of the others because they were arguing. It was... fine?

If it was fine, then why did Kuroko texted him with such a long message? Ogiwara was worried. After all, Kuroko was the type of person who'd keep silent over things he felt. He didn't even cry when Ogiwara's car left Tokyo, but he saw Kuroko hugging his mother after his car went away.

"I guess I'll call him..." Ogiwara sighed and dialed Kuroko's number, having memorized it by heart. He dribbled his ball faster as he waited for his friend to pick up.

_"Hello?" _Kuroko's soft and deadpanned voice greeted him. Ogiwara couldn't help but smile, Kuroko was still the same as ever.

"Hey, Kuroko. I got your text! Everything's okay, right?" There was a moment of pure silence before Kuroko said a soft 'yes'. Ogiwara sighed in relief. "Thank god, I thought something happened because you don't actually send lots of long texts."

_"I'm sorry, I just want to share my day with Ogiwara-kun... After all, you are my first friend." _Oh gods in heaven. Ogiwara's heart fluttered and smidge of red graced his face. Tetsuya Kuroko was, is, and will always be _adorable_!

"You know what, Tetsu?" Ogiwara said, slowly slipping into his best friend's first name. "From now on, we should share our days! It'd be an awesome idea, right?"

A small chuckle was heard from the other side before Kuroko- _Tetsu _answered with a soft _"Of course it is, Ogiwara-kun."_

* * *

The Maji Burgers was one of very few fast food joint that opened near his school back home. It served awesome burgers and crazy milkshakes, two things he loved the most and a thing he knew Tetsu would absolutely love.

Ogiwara leant to the lamppost in front of the said restaurant, waiting for his friend to show up. He was still using his basketball practice outfit, a shorts and a t-shirt. Since he didn't have school, he didn't bring his uniform, after all.

But then he saw Tetsu walking, as discreetly as ever, to his direction with a book in front of him.

This was the first time he saw Tetsu in his full Teikou outfit. The blue and white outfit meshed nicely on his petite friend's body. The color scheme also suited Tetsu's baby blue hair. Ogiwara grinned.

"Tetsu! Finally!" He said as he ran to his friend, smiling. "Ogiwara-kun." Tetsu smiled and nodded, joining him as they entered the warm restaurant. Ogiwara then started to chatter about his practice today with Tetsu listening to him attentively. He bought five burgers for himself, a chocolate milkshake, and a vanilla milkshake for Tetsu. After all, he knew that Tetsu ate little because he conserve energies.

They took a seat by the window with Ogiwara facing the door and Kuroko facing the sink. They talked, reminiscing about their past together. But then, he noticed five people wearing utterly _inconspicuous _hats to hide their hair colors.

Ogiwara laughed. This night would be fun.

* * *

"Somebody tell me why we have to sit in such cramped place." Shintarou Midorima sighed as he straightened his glasses. To his right was Murasakibara, munching on the hamburgers he just bought. And next to Murasakibara was Akashi, who looked like he couldn't be bothered to be here, but still curious of the very reason why the infamous Generation of Miracles hung out in a newly opened fast food joint.

Their phantom sixth man: Tetsuya Kuroko.

The fact that Kuroko was highly amiable amongst the team was not a secret. Even Nijimura-senpai admitted that he liked sharing Kuroko's silent yet delightful company. Heck, even _Haizaki _did. And they, the Generation of Miracles, were the top 5 individual who had the luck of sharing Tetsuya Kuroko's company.

Truth to be told, it was just Kise and Aomine who had this ridiculous idea of 'trying out the new burgers' as an excuse to trail Kuroko, who'd refused their invitations to eat ice cream at the usual convenience store. But then Kise bugged him to come along. When Akashi knew that he was coming along, he also stated his curiosity and inevitably dragging Murasakibara along with him.

So here they were, in the Maji Burgers with apparently nothing to do but sneaking a peek at Kuroko's 'appointment'.

"Oh yeah, here Tetsu." The raven-haired teenager sitting across the Aquarius grinned as he shoved a drink to Kuroko. "What is this, Ogiwara-kun?" He asked, blue eyes peering at the white tumbler. "Something I _know _you'll love." The teen- _Ogiwara_ whispered huskily before sending a glance to _their _table.

Aomine stood up. "Okay that prick will get it-"

"Stay on your seat, Daiki. Behave."

"Ogiwara-kun... you don't need to grab it for me, I'll hold it on my own." Ogiwara laughed. "I like doing it, Tetsu. No biggies!" Their silent phantom _pouted_ before sipping the milkshake from the glass Ogiwara was holding.

"Aaaaah! Kurokocchi!" Kise squirmed in his seat. Murasakibara sighed when his hamburger ran out, and walked to the counter, effectively making more space for Akashi and Midorima, who finally looked back to see their phantom and his childhood friend.

Ogiwara was grinning as he saw Kuroko _smiling widely_ at the taste of the beverage before him. "This tastes really amazing!" Kuroko said as he took the tumbler and sipped on it multiple times. Oh, yeah, the lucky item for Aquarius today was a white tumbler, wasn't it?

"Isn't it? I told you!" Both of them laughed.

The Generation of Miracles were seething venom right now. Kise looked like he was restraining Aomine from charging at their phantom, but Midorima didn't miss the slight push he'll make to the blue-haired ace, as if encouraging him to do so.

"Shintarou," Akashi called, his eyes hidden by his red bangs. "Is your lucky item for today a scissor? May I borrow it?"

No, his lucky item for the day wasn't a scissor, it was a pocketknife. But he fished out a scissor from his bag anyway.

"Anyways, now that I'm stuffed, I'll walk you back, Tetsu!"

This perked the Teikou regulars' attention. Nobody knew where Kuroko's house, after all. Not even Aomine. Kuroko nodded silently as he put down his tumbler reluctantly before letting Ogiwara dragged him away from the restaurant.

The Generation of Miracles all stood up from their seats, leaving Murasakibara who just got back from the counter with his orders.

"Eeeh? Aka-chin?"

* * *

Ogiwara walked hand in hand with Tetsu, just like how he always did whenever he walked Tetsu home two years ago.

"Ogiwara-kun, you don't need to hold my hands." Tetsu said as his eyes looked straight to Ogiwara's. The older of the two grinned. "Oh, it's just habit. I'm sorry, Tetsu. I'll stop if you don't want me to." But Tetsu didn't say anything, a cue for him that he liked it as well.

If he wasn't hiding the fact that four people were currently stalking them, Ogiwara would have laughed so loud that he'd roll around on the street. But he consented with a wide smile on his face as he walked Tetsu back to his home.

It was only a few meters walk from the basketball court they first met, and it was Ogiwara's favorite place right after the court itself. Whenever he came, he'd always be served cookies and milk. Kuroko-san loved him like he was her own son, and so did everyone else in the Kuroko household.

When they reached a typical small house with a nameplate 'Kuroko' at front, Ogiwara let go of Tetsu's hand to let him enter the iron fence. It used to be so tall, but now, it was just at his chest.

"I guess I'll see you around, Tetsu." He said with his trademark grin. Tetsu smiled. "Yes, Ogiwara-kun. I had fun today, thank you very much."

Ogiwara threw a side-glance to the nearby bushes before hugging his best friend's neck, just like two years ago. "You know, there's nobody around. You can call me like what you did two years ago." Tetsu shifted, but Ogiwara didn't let go. "I know you miss me just as much as I miss you, Tetsu. I'm back."

Tetsu then sighed before hugging his neck in return. "Welcome back, Shige-niichan."

_"Hey, you suck! None of the balls got in!"_

_"...that is rude. I just start playing yesterday..."_

_"Really? This is the first time I've seen someone my age playing basketball here! I'm Shigehiro Ogiwara, call me Shige!"_

_"I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. Nice to meet you."_

Ogiwara let his childhood memories washed his mind as he inhaled the faint scent of water lily, the same scent he would don whenever he came home from spending the night in Kuroko household.

_"Eeeh so you're born on January 31st? I'm older than you!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! So why don't you call me Shige-niichan from now?"_

_"...that's ridiculous, Ogiwara-ku-!"_

_"Shi-ge-nii-chan!"_

_"...Shige-niichan..."_

Ogiwara didn't want to let go, but he did anyway. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tetsu." He pecked his cheek, just like two years ago. And Tetsu returned it. "Yes, see you tomorrow. Shigehiro-kun." Before Ogiwara could say anything else, Kuroko had already entered his house.

Ogiwara then walked away from his second-home with a yawn. He was tired today, but it was all worth it. For Tetsu. For him. For their second chance in friendship...

"He was mine from the start, you know?"

He was saying it to himself, but he was sure that the four people behind him thought that it was for him.

Shigehiro Ogiwara laughed.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Kuroko remembered just how strange living without Ogiwara-kun was before he found him in Aomine-kun.**

* * *

_What do you guys think I should do in the next chapter? Hmm I really have no idea..._


	3. Three

**Moonlit Shadow.**

_**Three: The Moon Reflects No Light Without the Sun.**_

* * *

Before Kuroko noticed it, Ogiwara-kun had somehow weaseled his way in to his tranquil way of living and become the center of everything.

His morning started with a yawn, an atrocious bedhead, a toothbrush and a toothpaste, and then school. Kuroko wasn't a very sociable person, preferring to sit in his desk when recess time instead of joining the other kids playing tag or hide and seek and to listen silently than to speak loudly. Kuroko's life in school was like a floating cloud; moving so very slowly that nobody noticed anything.

But after Ogiwara-kun shouted at him for sucking at his favorite sport, things started to change. His school life was more like a river now. It flowed slowly but surely into something he really looked forward to; playing basketball with his friend.

Ogiwara-kun was a bit of an oddball. He was clumsy and somehow childish. Kuroko couldn't help but feel like he was obligated to take care of the raven-haired boy just _because_. He didn't get it. He didn't understand it. But he liked it nonetheless.

That was why when the boy said that he was moving, everything seemed to stopped.

The river stopped. Everything stopped. It didn't flow anymore, it _couldn't _flow anymore.

Not without Ogiwara-kun there.

When they spent their last days together, Kuroko was happy. He would grasp back whenever Ogiwara-kun held his hand, he would return the harmless kisses on the cheeks whenever Ogiwara-kun kissed him, he even called Ogiwara-kun with 'Shige-niichan', no matter how much it hurt to know that he wouldn't be able to play with him again...

On the night Ogiwara-kun came to sleep over at his house, three days before his move, Kuroko brought himself closer than ever to Ogiwara-kun, unwilling to let go. He noticed Ogiwara-kun's slight sobs as he held Kuroko close, muttering things like 'I don't want to leave', but he kept silent. He knew Ogiwara-kun wouldn't want him to worry.

So he didn't.

* * *

Living without Ogiwara-kun was a strange thing.

Even after two years, Kuroko still felt that way sometimes. Although that feeling considerably lessened from a year ago, before he befriended Aomine-kun. It was still strange.

He would still play basketball on his own in the court they first met. He would still lay down on the court feeling exhausted. He would still buy some Chu Chu popsicles that he used to share with Ogiwara-kun...

But doing it alone was really strange.

That was why he felt rather happy whenever Aomine-kun played with him in the fourth gym, or when they both laid down sweating and laughing, or when they took a short walk to the convenience store and buy some ice cream.

It wasn't the same, but it was enough.

Although sometimes, it made Kuroko wondered if the reason why he befriended Aomine-kun... was because the light reminded him of his _sun_.

* * *

The first time Daiki Aomine heard of Shigehiro Ogiwara would be on the day he skipped practice for the first time.

That time, he genuinely overslept on the school roof and have only woken up when practice was about to finish. So he wasted no time to get up and head for the school gates, knowing full well that Satsuki would be pestering Tetsu to no end. He smiled as Tetsu approached him (alone, surprisingly. It seemed that Satsuki was a bit held up by Akashi) with his usual deadpanned look. He bowed slightly to Aomine who then draped his hands over Tetsu's shoulder with a laugh.

They made their way to the convenience store together, speaking about stupid things that Aomine had encountered that day. Tetsu was as silent as ever, listening attentively to every word Aomine had to say.

That was until a phone call interrupted their time together.

"Hello?" Kuroko asked softly, emotionlessly to the phone. His caller seemed to be rambling, because Kuroko only stood silently, listening to what his caller had to say. He absently licked his ice cream every now and then. But then his expression turned softer, he sighed a very soft 'yes' to the phone before _smiling_.

Aomine was stunned. That was the first time he saw Tetsu smile, and _really _smiled. Ever since Akashi told him to hide his presence, Kuroko had become even more invisible and expressionless, never once did Aomine...

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the phone. "I just want to share my day with Ogiwara-kun... After all, you are my first friend." Aomine then drew closer to Tetsu, wanting to know more about his so-called first friend. But then he felt _something _when a seemingly light voice that must belong to someone airheaded easily spoke.

_"You know what, Tetsu? From now on, we should share our days! It'd be an awesome idea, right?" _Who was this guy? Why did he refer to Tetsu so casually? And why was it that Tetsu _chuckled _to himself like he was dealing with an utterly adorable kid? _Why was he bothered?_

"Of course it is, Ogiwara-kun."

That was the first and the last time Aomine ever heard of Ogiwara from Tetsu.

* * *

There wasn't anyone in Ritsumeikan Middle School Basketball Club who doubted the fact that Shigehiro Ogiwara was an oddball of their team. He was a great power forward, sure, but sometimes, the way he showed his affection to the people he liked was rather... well, _odd_.

But he'd looked so innocent and curious and he was like a hyperactive puppy, a mascot of their team. He once clung to their former captain, Imayoshi-senpai like no tomorrow because he was given his uniform. He once tried to kiss Mibuchi-senpai on his cheek because he gave him a pass. And the list of his oddities grew so long that nobody from Ritsumeikan even bothered with keeping that list anymore.

But nobody, _nobody _had seen Ogiwara this clingy to someone.

They had all, of course, heard of the infamous 'Kuroko'. After all, the raven-haired teen only mentioned about his friend in Teikou for like, _thousand times a day_. There was once a girl who tried to confess to Shige with a small talk of "the cherry blossom tree are growing beautifully again this year", but Shige grinned and replied with "yeah, it reminds me of Kuroko", crushing the girl's hope into oblivion.

And boy, Shige wasn't kidding when he said 'he was rather plain and forgettable'. Tetsuya Kuroko was nearly invisible. In fact, if Shige hadn't been hugging him from behind like he was some sort of a walking teddy bear, nobody would have noticed him.

The boys from Ritsumeikan could practically feel all the tension coming from the Teikou's part of the court. Today was another get-together practice for the All-Middle and all the schools who made it to the Championship League were invited. And that practically meant another day spent together for the childhood friends.

Ryouta Kise almost dropped his jaw when he saw his cute Kurokocchi walking hand in hand with a kid from another school, the same one who had seen them stalk- _following _Kurokocchi after he refused their invitation to eat in the convenience store. Kurokocchi didn't look embarrassed, flustered, or show anything like it was definitely _not normal _for two middle school boys to walk hand in hand with each other.

Sure, they separated properly during team practice, but after their hands stopped interlinking, Kurokocchi seemed to disappear into the court's flow easily, making it hard for Kise to actually speak to him.

But on breaks and lunch session, the raven-haired kid- _Shigehiro Ogiwara_ would steal Kurokocchi away from the Teikou team and marched off somewhere.

Since Kise was such a good friend, he pestered the entire Generation of Miracles to find their phantom sixth man. After much persuading, only Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi came with him since Midorimacchi and Akashicchi had things they needed to take care of as the captain and the vice captain.

So the trio went around the huge gym, and eventually found their phantom sitting just underneath the tree right in front of the back door.

All of them hid behind the back door, peeking through the glass window.

"Ogiwara-kun, please don't eat while you are talking." Kuroko chided gently as he put a tamagoyaki to his own mouth. Ogiwara then laughed before apologizing to Kuroko, who sighed exasperatedly. "Really, Tetsu, you shouldn't treat me like a kid! I'm older than you, you know?" Ogiwara said as he ruffled Kurokocchi's pale blue hair. Kurokocchi _pouted _before slapping his hand away. "Don't mess my hair, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara grinned unapologetically before taking a tamagoyaki from Kurokocchi's bentou. "Oi, is that bentou... _shared_?" Aominecchi said incredulously. "Eeeeh? This is the first time I see Kuro-chin eating from a bentou. It's usually just a convenience store sandwich, right?" Murasakibaracchi said lazily as he munched on a pocky Akashicchi gave him earlier.

"But really, I could never comprehend how you are able to cook all of these, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko said as he pointed over at the two-layered bentou that Ogiwara-kun had laid on top of the grass. The teen laughed. "Aw c'mon Tetsu! I'm a great cook! I learned from the master herself, after all." Ogiwara then took an octopus-shaped sausage from the bentou.

"How's Setsuna-san? Is she doing okay?"

"My mother is doing fine, Ogiwara-kun. She asked me if you want to come and spend the night some times when you are in Tokyo."

Kise gasped. Spending the night? In Kurokocchi's house? Nobody in Teikou had done that before! Not even Aominecchi or Momocchi! They were _that _close?

Ogiwara grinned as he bumped his forehead with Kurokocchi's. "I'd love to! I'll ask my Captain if I can do that!" Kurokocchi gave him a small smile in return, pleased that his friend was taking his offer.

Kise gulped as he sensed a looming aura that came from Aominecchi. It was like sparks of dark demonic aura was emanating from his entire body. The golden-haired boy was sure glad that he didn't take Akashicchi instead, scissors must have been flying everywhere if he did. "C-calm down, Aominecchi..." but he himself was trembling hard. _He _wanted to be there. _He _wanted to spend the night in Kurokocchi's house!

But then, Murasakibaracchi was the one who broke the silence by joining the pair nonchalantly.

"Bentou, can I have a taste?" He asked lazily. Ogiwara was clearly startled, but Kurokocchi only stared up blankly at the Center of their team before nodding simply. "Sure you can, right, Ogiwara-kun?" The raven-haired teen then looked at Kurokocchi before smiling widely to Murasakibaracchi. "Sure! Any friend of Tetsu is a friend of mine!" He smiled as he took an onigiri and shoved it to his mouth. Kurokocchi then did the same. It was the first time Kise saw their phantom eating more than just two clubs of convenience store sandwich.

"Then if any friend of Tetsu is a friend of yours," a rough voice joined them as he took a tamagoyaki from the two-layered bentou. Kise gasped. When did Aominecchi left his place earlier?!

"You don't mind if we spend the night in his house too, right?" Aominecchi said with a wide smile on his face. Kise then realized that if this goes on, he will be the only one left behind. So he joined them as well. "That's right, Kurokocchi! Can we? Can we?" He piped up excitedly.

"Well, my parents are overseas and my grandmother is in the middle of onsen trip with the neighbors... I guess we can lay futon in the living room." Everyone knew that Kuroko's house was a little small, but they all smiled anyways.

"Oi, Tetsu. You have a rice grain on your cheek." Aominecchi reminded the baby blue-haired teen, who muttered a soft 'ah?' as he noticed that his light was right. But then Ogiwara grinned and ate the grain from Kurokocchi's cheek. "There, all gone!"

All present members of the Generation of Miracles blanched in some form or another. Kise and Aomine in not such a subtle way, and Murasakibara with only narrowed eye. If this was how they behave around other people as well... could it be that they considered this _normal_...?

_"He was mine from the start, you know?"_

If that was true, then maybe Kise understood why Shigehiro Ogiwara said that last night.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Akashi makes sure to tell Ogiwara that whatever he discovered belonged to him. And he doesn't like sharing.**

* * *

_Everyone! Please read a story titled __**I'M SO SORRY **__by __**TunaForDesert**__! It's a very cute OgiKuro fic and I can't help but squee at it!_

_And since AkaKuro is my first OTP in this fandom... I think AkaKuro shippers will have so much fun in the next chapter XD_


End file.
